Minoru Yamada
was a writer and director who worked throughout the Showa Kamen Rider Series. He also directed some of the first ever movies in the Kamen Rider Series. Directing credits TV *''Kamen Rider'' (1971-73) **Episode 9: The Terrifying Cobra Man **Episode 10: The Revived Cobra Man **Episode 18: Fossil Man: Hitodanger **Episode 20: Fire-Breathing Caterpillar Monster: Dokugander **Episode 21: Dokugander, Confrontation at Osaka Castle **Episode 22: Suspicious Merman Amazonia **Episode 24: Deadly Poison Monster Kinokomolg's Sortie! **Episode 34: Japan in Danger! Gamagiller's Invasion **Episode 39: Monster Wolf Man's Huge Murder Party **Episode 40: Deathmatch! Monster Snowman vs. Two Riders **Episode 41: Magma Monster Ghoster, Decisive Battle at Sakurajima **Episode 42: The Devil's Messenger, Mysterious Fly Man **Episode 45: Monster Namewhale's Gas Explosion Plan **Episode 51: Stone Monster Unicornos vs. Double Rider Kick **Episode 53: Monster Jaguarman's Ready-to-Die Motorbike War **Episode 55: Cockroach Man!! The Terrifying Bacterial Ad-Balloon **Episode 56: Amazon's Poison Butterfly Gireera **Episode 57: Tsuchigumo Man Poisonmondo **Episode 61: Monster Catfishgiller's Electric Hell **Episode 62: Monster Hedgehoras' Murder Skull Plan **Episode 68: Doctor Shinigami, the True Meaning of Terror? **Episode 69: Monster Gillercricket's Claws of Impending Death **Episode 72: Vampiric Mosquilas vs. Two Riders **Episode 73: Double Riders' Defeat! Shiomaneking **Episode 76: Three Head of Generator Monster Seadragons!! **Episode 80: Gel-Shocker Appears! Kamen Rider's Last Day! **Episode 81: Kamen Rider Dies Twice! **Episode 85: Sludge Monster, Dreadful Murder Smog **Episode 86: Monster Eaglemantis' Human Hunt **Episode 89: Fear's Pet Strategy, Drop Rider into Hell! **Episode 90: Fear's Pet Strategy, Rider SOS **Episode 93: 8 Kamen Riders **Episode 94: The True Identity of the Gel-Shocker Leader *''Kamen Rider V3'' (1973-74) **Episode 1: Rider No. 3: His Name is V3! **Episode 2: Last Testament of the Double Riders **Episode 7: The Fury of Rider V3's Special Training **Episode 8: Watch Out, V3! Beware the Terrifying Buzzsaw **Episode 13: Terrifying Commandant: Doktor G!! **Episode 14: Secret Memento of the Double Riders **Episode 20: Destron's Shikoku Conquest Operation **Episode 21: The Double Riders Live **Episode 23: Terror! Vampire From the Graveyard **Episode 24: Mysterious! Cockroach Manor!! **Episode 27: Zol, Death, Hell & Black Rise from the Grave **Episode 28: The Five Commandants' All-Out Attack!! *''Kamen Rider X'' (1974) **Episode 17: Scary! Humans are Being Made into Books!! **Episode 18: Scary! It's G.O.D.'s Cat Disguise Operation!! *''Kamen Rider Amazon'' (1974-75) **Episode 3: The Strong, Naked, Fast Guy! **Episode 4: Run! The Raging Jungler **Episode 11: The Golden Snail's the Reaper's Envoy!? **Episode 12: Seen! Geddon's Beastman Modification Room *''Kamen Rider Stronger'' (1975) **Episode 33: Stronger Dies in the Full Moon!? **Episode 34: The Snake Woman's Bloodsucking Hell! **Episode 37: Riders Captured! Long Live Delza!! **Episode 38: Appearance! Riders 1, 2!! **Episode 39/Finale: Goodbye! The Glorious Seven Riders! *''Kamen Rider (Skyrider)'' (1979-80) **Episode 1: A Cyborg Flies in the Sky **Episode 2: Bizarre! Kumojin **Episode 5: Fly, Ride on a Girl's Dreams **Episode 6: Kinokojin! The Devil's Hands are Cold **Episode 9: Cobranjin's Murder Army **Episode 10: Seen! Kaningerjin's Secret **Episode 11: Sanshojin! Escape from Hell Valley **Episode 14: Haejigokujin, Kamen Rider Close Call **Episode 15: Dreadful Aokabijin's Big Tokyo Earthquake **Episode 16: The Immortal Gokiburijin; What is the True Identity of General Monster? **Episode 17: You Did It! The End of General Monster **Episode 20: Two Kamen Riders, Who is the Other? **Episode 21: Enter Stronger; Two Riders vs. Two Formidable Monsters **Episode 23: Monster Flying Squirrel Brothers and Two Riders **Episode 27: The Tank and the Second Generation Monster Corp: Full Force of Eight Riders **Episode 28: Eight Riders' Great Training of Friendship **Episode 31: Run, X-Rider! Hiroshi Tsukuba! Don't Die!! **Episode 32: Thank You, Keisuke Jin! Leave the Final Blow to Me!! **Episode 33: Hello! Riderman, be Careful of Nezura Man **Episode 36: Hurry, Hayato Ichimonji! Save the People Turning Into Trees!! **Episode 37: The Mystery of Hyakki Village! Will Hiroshi Also Become a Tree? **Episode 38: Please, Shigeru Jō! There's the Ari Commando Training School With a Million Yen Monthly Salary **Episode 41: Ghost Story Series - The Secret of the Phantom Building **Episode 42: Ghost Story Series - Zombie! The Monster is Revived **Episode 45: Ghost Story Series - The Snake Woman Curses Hiroshi Tsukuba! **Episode 46: Ghost Story Series - The Breakable Human! Fear of the Mirror's Center **Episode 49: Rocket Launch! Hiroshi Tsukuba Goes to the Space Graveyard **Episode 50: You, Also Enlist in the Ari Commando Boys' Squad!? **Episode 51: Neoshocker Red & White, Great Decisive Battle of Death *''Kamen Rider Super-1'' (1980-81) **Episode 1: The Remodeled Human's Great Transformation for the Planet **Episode 2: The Time of Battle Has Come! The Move is the Sincere Shaolin Fist **Episode 5: Jump, Kazuya! The Demonic Machine Race **Episode 6: Help, The Lovers of the Spider's Nest Mansion **Episode 11: SOS! Kazuya! Cooperate with Dogma!! **Episode 12: A Formidable Enemy Appears! The Sincere Shaolin Fist is Defeated **Episode 13: Discovered! The Deadly "Plum-blossom" Technique **Episode 20: To Your House! Dogma's Phone Rings Tonight **Episode 21: Emergency Order! Steal the Five Hands!! **Episode 24: Let's Go!! Junior Rider Squad **Episode 25: It Even Attracts Airplanes!! The Strong Magnet Monster **Episode 28: The Bizarre Video Monster Who Makes Copies of People **Episode 29: Rain, Rain, Fall, Fall! The Bizarre Umbrella Man!! **Episode 32: Bait the Rider! Fishing Rod Monster Appears **Episode 33: Let's Fight Everyone! The Dreadful RC Monster **Episode 34: The Magic Red Light That Masaru Found **Episode 37: Big Arm Top Monster! Deathmatch at the Lighthouse!! **Episode 38: Dangerous! Don't Enter Where Refrigerator Monster is In!! **Episode 43: The World is Freezing!? Electric Fan Monster's Might! **Episode 44: Lengthening Ladder Monster's Evil Influence **Episode 47: Golden Rain! Doctor Ghost's Final Trap!! **Episode 48/Finale: Farewell, Earth! Kazuya Heads Off to Space!! *''Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!! (1984) Film *''Kamen Rider vs. Shocker'' (1972) *''Kamen Rider vs. Hell Ambassador'' (1972) *''Kamen Rider V3 (film)'' (1973) *''Kamen Rider V3 vs. the Destron Monsters (1973) *''Kamen Rider Super-1: The Movie'' (1981) External links *https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/山田稔_(テレビドラマ監督) * at * at the Category:Writers Category:Directors Category:Deceased Cast and Crew